Waiting for You to Change
by honey i'm holmes
Summary: Teenage Sherlock is determined to have his dream night at the formal. Written to and inspired by Needing/Getting by Ok Go.


**Needing/Getting by Ok Go (Teenlock)**

"_I've been waiting for months, waiting for years, waiting for you to change. Ah, but there ain't much that's dumber, there ain't much that's dumber than pinning your hopes on the change in another. And I, yeah I still need you, but what good's that gonna do? Needing is one thing, and getting, getting's another."_

"_When? When? Why not now? Why not me? Why not me?"_

Today was the day. Today was the day Sherlock Holmes was going to ask John Watson to the formal.

The two had been secretly together for three years. Their secondary school was not terribly intolerant, but neither boy was quite ready to come out. Both thought it was in their best interests to keep their passionate fumbling a secret.

So Sherlock wasn't sure where the idea came from. Perhaps he was just tired of hiding such a huge part of his life away. Whatever the reason, Sherlock had set his mind to taking his boyfriend to the dance.

He approached John's locker. Sherlock smiled widely. "I have something to ask you."

John looked up from his books and smiled. "Go for it."

Sherlock breathed deep and looked around before asking: "Will you go to formal with me?"

John's mouth and tone dropped to dangerous levels. "You know we can't do that, Sherlock." Both boys had hurt in their eyes. "I'm sorry. But I've already asked Molly to go with me."

Sherlock scoffed. "You can't be serious. Molly? You like her?"

The taller man turned to leave, but John grabbed his arm. "Of course not! We both know that we have to do things we don't like to keep up with appearances. If you'd like, I can set you up with Molly's friend, Irene. We could double date. It'd almost be the same as if we went together…"

"You know it's not the same. When? When can we be together?" Sherlock struggled to keep back tears.

"Soon! I thought you weren't ready?"

"I… I…" Sherlock swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat. "I just need you."

"I need you too. I do. And I promise that I will be ready… soon." John gave Sherlock's arm a light squeeze before heading to class.

Two weeks later was formal. Sherlock had gone alone, not wanting to deal with someone as clingy as Irene. He silently watched his boyfriend have fun with a date that was not him. They had met in the bathroom twice now for quick, light kisses, but Sherlock was still unhappy that this night had not been what he imagined. Sherlock stayed on the sidelines, brooding the evening away. It also didn't help that John looked _sofuckinggood_ in his tuxedo.

The time came for formal royalty to be crowned. Normally Sherlock didn't care about that sort of business, but he remembered that John had been nominated. _He probably stands a good chance too, the bastard._

Everyone crowded around the stage to listen to a short, balding man who seemed indifferent to everything around him. The man was giving a short speech about some committee or another just before announcing the names.

"And the king of the evening is…"

Sherlock looked for John but couldn't find him in the daze of dresses and suits.

"John Watson!"

Sherlock smiled to himself as John took the stage, beaming the entire time. A cheap golden crown was placed on his head, and Sherlock couldn't help but be incredibly proud of his boyfriend, even if it was a secret boyfriend.

The man was preparing to announce the queen when someone from the side whispered something quickly into his ear. The man's face contorted in confusion. Finally he brought the microphone back to his mouth.

"Well. The votes for queen have been cast, and a queen was determined. Unfortunately, it seems that our elected queen was just kicked out of the formal for bringing in alcohol. So… this is an awkward situation. We seem to be queenless."

John's eyes finally found his at this moment. John had been searching for his eyes ever since he got on the stage. When he knew he had Sherlock's attention, John smiled and turned to the man with the microphone. "May I?" The man was perplexed, and he wordlessly handed over the crown for the queen.

John jumped down from the stage, crown still in hand. The crowd watched intently, following his moves. John slowly made his way to Sherlock. When they were less than a foot apart, Sherlock's breathing stopped. _What was John doing?_

The room fell silent as John stopped moving. He placed the crown on Sherlock's dark curls. Sherlock opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Before he could feel embarrassed, John pulled Sherlock in for a deep kiss.

The room around them erupted. Some people laughed, some people shot funny looks, but most people seemed to be actually cheering. Sherlock couldn't hear any of it. He was lost in John.

"I didn't think you'd be ready this soon," smiled Sherlock when the two surfaced from their embrace.

John returned the smile and affectionately put his hand up, cupping Sherlock's face. "I realized that when you know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, 'soon' just isn't soon enough."


End file.
